


Through the Eyes of a Stranger

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Moonridge 2010 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Jim and BLair through someone elses eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Eyes of a Stranger

Through the Eyes of a Stranger  
By Patt

 

For Bee, my Moonridge winner. She chose a semi-long story instead of the ficlets, using three prompt words. Mixed up mail, the dumpster, the unreliable elevator. Rest in Peace, Bee. February 3rd, 2011. 

Word Count: 2,246

 

My name is Susan Brennan and I live at 852 Prospect Place, Loft 302. I have decided that I need to watch my neighbors Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg. How do I know their names? Well, the mail man keeps mixing our mail up and I get there’s and they get mine. But that’s not the interesting part. I looked at the mail one day and really looked and realized that Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg were both on the State Farm envelope. It was addressed to the both of them. I found that somewhat odd. Then I saw the cable bill and it was addressed to both of them too. What really got my attention was the life insurance envelope. You guessed it; it was addressed to both of them.

 

I never figured them for a gay couple; they’re both a little flirty with everyone in the building, so I just never really thought about it. That was until the mail began getting mixed up with mine. When I would go give them back their mail, Blair would answer the door and he always looked like he had just gotten out of bed. I never thought about it too much, but maybe he had just gotten out of bed. Maybe I interrupted things. It’s really none of my business, but I’m bored, I’m going to watch them and see if I can figure this out. They’ll never know. 

The following day I was taking my trash down to the dumpster when Jim walked up behind me and said, “I can take that for you, Susan. I’m going that way too.”

What could I say? I said, “Sure, thanks, Jim.” He smiled at me and seemed quite happy about taking my trash to the dumpster for me. What an odd thing to be happy about. 

I waited for him to come back from the dumpster and asked, “Have you gotten any more mail for me?”

“Nope, not today. I think he might have it straight now, Susan. Thanks for bringing ours over every day, I know that must have been a pain in the neck ,” Jim said. 

I smiled at him and replied, “Oh don’t be silly, and it was my pleasure.” Oh my god, I was flirting with the gay man in my building. What was wrong with me? 

He smiled back and said, “Well thank you again. We’ll see you later, Susan.”

I followed him as we both walked towards our apartments. He was in 307, I was in 302. How I wished I was right next door, so I could listen to what they had to say, or didn’t have to say. I unlocked my door and noticed that Jim was waiting for me to go in. Weird, why was he waiting? He’s sort of freaky sometimes. He watches people oddly and seems like he’s always listening to someone or something. I’d much rather follow Blair Sandburg all day long if I was given a choice. 

Now there is a man that is hyper. He’s always doing something. I see him taking trash out for Mrs. Gulliver every week. He also does some of her shopping. She must be 85, if she’s a day and she lives right next to them. Figures, the deaf person lives next to the gay guys. Maybe I should become chummy with Mrs. Gulliver. Not. She’s a busy body. Actually, I wonder what she thinks about them being together. Unless I’m putting too much thought into it. Maybe they are just roommates. Jim seems a little old for a roommate. I’m going to have to watch and find out. You know what? I don’t know how I feel about them being gay if they are. I was raised that it was something terribly taboo. So it would take me a while to get used to having two gay guys in the same building as me. But if they are gay, they’ve been here since I’ve been here. I must already be used to them. 

I’m getting way ahead of myself. I’m not even sure they’re a couple. I walked over to the balcony that looks out on the parking lot and wondered if I could see their apartment from my balcony. I could. I’ve never felt the need to watch them or anything, but I’m going to be watching now. 

Jim was out cooking something on the grill. He looked my way and smiled. What could I do? I was caught watching him. I smiled and waved. Blair walked out and went towards Jim but Jim stopped him. He said something that made Blair look towards me and smile and wave. I did the same back to him. He looked a little worried about something. He pulled up a chair and handed Jim a beer and then began to talk to him. That one can talk a blue streak, let me tell you. I went back into the apartment and let them have some privacy. I figured I would just look out my window from time to time and see what they were doing. 

I went in and made a sandwich for dinner and sat down all alone at the table and ate it. I wish I could find someone to eat dinner with me every night. For a long time, I thought it might be Jim Ellison. I really liked the looks of him. I thought about how he would look naked once or twice, or twenty times. I smiled at my own little joke and continued eating alone. Back to Jim, I tried flirting with him and it didn’t get me anywhere. I tried being nice and that got me no where. I finally just gave up and that seemed to make him the happiest. 

I wonder if I should start being nicer to Mrs. Gulliver. Maybe that way I could get closer to Jim. Maybe I could still have a chance. That’s what I’ll do. I’ll ask if Mrs. Gulliver needs anything at the store and shop for her and hopefully she’ll mention it to Jim. 

I finished my dinner, if that’s what you want to call it and cleaned up my mess. I then went next door to Mrs. Gulliver’s and knocked. I asked her if she needed anything at the store and she smiled. She said she had a list made and if I could pick these things up, that would be great. I took the list and realized it was going to take a little longer then I had expected. But she would give me a raving review to Jim and that’s what I wanted. 

I mean, really think about it, how could Blair keep someone like that happy? It’s almost funny just to think about it. 

I went back to my apartment to get my purse and my jacket and came out and Jim and Blair were waiting for the elevator. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. Today seemed like a day it was going to work just fine. I smiled at both of the men and said hello. 

Jim said, “Mrs. Gulliver said you’re going to pick her groceries up, that’s very nice of you.”

I lit up with happiness that she had already told him and then I said, “Yes, she’s too old to go out by herself at night.”

As soon as we got on the elevator it stopped in between floors and the lights dimmed somewhat. I looked over at Jim and Blair and Blair was getting very upset. 

“Oh man, this can’t be happening again, can it?” He asked Jim. 

“Chief, calm down. We’re only up three floors; it’s not a bad thing. I’m sure someone will report it soon. Don’t worry,” Jim assured him. 

I just wondered why he was being such a wuss. I mean, so what if the elevator stopped. It stopped all the time. You get used to it. Or at least Jim and I do. See, there is another reason Jim needs someone stronger than Blair. 

Blair started pacing in his little area, if you could call it real pacing. I almost laughed, but thought better of it. I wouldn’t get any points for that. Jim said, “Calm down, Blair. Come on, lean against me and take deep breaths.”

Now that got my attention. Why was he telling him to do that? I watched in awe as Jim pulled Blair into his personal space and wrapped his long arms around him. He began to whisper in Blair’s ear and I couldn’t hear what was going on, but I could see what was happening. Jim was trying to calm his lover down. I knew at that moment that they were indeed lovers. At that point, Jim pulled him around and kissed him softly. I felt like an intruder. 

I finally got the nerve to say something. “Is Blair afraid of elevators?”

“He was stuck in one with a bomb once and he didn’t like that at all. So he has little flashbacks now and then,” Jim explained. 

Blair whispered, “I’m still here, you don’t have to act like I’m not.”

I pulled my phone out and called our super for the building. He said he would have it up and running in about twenty minutes. I told Jim and Blair what he said and Jim thanked me for calling. 

Jim pulled Blair in closer, if that was at all possible and they stayed that way for the next 20 minutes. I didn’t know what to say to them. 

Jim asked, “So do you have a problem with me and Blair?”

I just stared at him in the dim light and honestly said, “No.”

He said, “We’ve noticed lately that you’re watching us a lot and we thought maybe you didn’t like gay people.”

What could I say to that? I decided on the truth. “I needed to find out about the two of you, because I had a thing for one of you.”

Blair snorted. Yes, snorted. “You have a thing for Jim. Everyone knows, Susan.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know about the two of you until lately. So I was trying to see if I still had a chance,” I explained. 

“You don’t have a chance, Susan. I’m in love with Blair and always will be. Sorry,” Jim said to me. 

“Why are you saying sorry?” Blair asked him. 

“You know what I meant by it,” Jim answered him. 

“I won’t stare at the two of you as much now. I’m sorry I was so rude,” I admitted. 

“You weren’t rude, you were just wondering what your chances were. We’d like to remain friends,” Jim said to me. 

“Yeah, you guys are nice. I like both of you. Blair, I’m sorry this is taking forever. I know you’re probably scared. Is there anything I can do?” I really wanted to help for a change. 

“You can continue to ask Mrs. Gulliver if she needs things from time to time. She’s lonely and she was so thrilled that you stopped by today. I know that you only stopped to impress Jim. But please continue doing it for Mrs. Gulliver, okay?” Blair asked me. 

“I promise. She’s a nice old woman and you know I heard she was 85, but she doesn’t act like it,” I said. 

“She’s 90,” Jim said. 

“Does she play cards or anything? Do you guys know?” I inquired. 

“She loves to play 5000 Rummy and taught Jim and me a long time ago. We play with her once a week at least. We work too many hours some weeks and don’t have a chance to stop by. So it would be nice if you could stop over and see her,” Blair declared. 

“I’ll do that,” I promised and found I meant it. It was time I thought about someone besides myself. 

Suddenly the elevator started moving again and Blair started to relax. So did Jim and me. When the doors opened, Blair flew out without waiting for Jim. Jim smiled all the way out, following him to the truck. 

I realized they were a perfect couple. Jim really is wild about Blair and I’m glad I finally got to see them in action. Now maybe they could have some privacy. 

 

Blair rushed back to where I was standing and asked, “Would you like to have dinner with us tomorrow night? Jim grills a mean steak.”

“I would love to, what time?” I inquired. 

Blair smiled and said, “Six is good for us. We’ll be home around 5:30, so that gives us time to get things ready. We’ll see you tomorrow, Susan.”

I smiled all the way to my car. I got in, started it and watched them drive out of the parking lot. They were a cute couple, I couldn’t deny that. Now I needed to get that shopping done for Mrs. Gulliver and maybe learn a new card game tonight. 

Things were looking up. I’d been lonely for four years, but I wouldn’t have had to be. Too bad I didn’t think to talk to them before today. Maybe I could even ask Jim and Blair if they knew any nice single guys. Yeah, that’s the ticket. 

The end


End file.
